Phil Comes Home
by lady-lackluster
Summary: Dan couldn't contain his excitement at the prospect of Phil walking through their door, and holding him in his arms protecting him from the dark (and moths, and trees, and the lady from the grudge, and the lady from the grudge riding a moth in a tree in the dark).


_I'll be home in ten minutes:3_

_ -Phil _

Dan read the text at least a hundred times in the span of ten minutes, each time his heart fluttering. Phil would be back home to him so soon after leaving for a week to visit family. Dan was practically counting the minutes, and the seconds till he would be with him again.

Dan couldn't contain his excitement at the prospect of Phil walking through their door, and holding him in his arms protecting him from the dark (and moths, and trees, and the lady from the grudge, and the lady from the grudge riding a moth in a tree in the dark).

Dan sat on their couch clutching a pillow to his chest with a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. He was thinking about all the things he would do to Phil when he returned.

First, he would pull Phil into their bedroom, and push him into the bed, and start kissing and biting at his neck. He would move down lower until...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key turning the lock on the door handle. Dan threw the pillow to the side, and ran into the bathroom to check his outfit.

He purposely chose his tightest skinny jeans, and a shirt that Phil said brought out his eyes. He played with his hair a bit till it was satisfactory.

"Dan?" Phil called out from the living room. "Where are you?"

Dan's heart warmed at the familiar sound of Phil's voice, which he had missed so much. Dan walked out into living room with a huge smile on his face.

Dan took in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend from the pants showing off his long legs, to the colorful t-shirt, and then the loving look in his bright blue eyes.

"Phil…," Dan started to say before Phil rushed forward and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you. I love you. I love you, and I missed you so much." Phil said, his usually cheerful voice quivering a bit. Dan wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man, and kissed his cheek gently.

"I love you too, and I missed you more than the world." Dan caressed Phil's cheeks. He pulled Phil's face up to his, and gave him a tender kiss. Phil leaned into the kiss, and rested his hands on Dan's hips.

The kiss quickly turned from sweet into hungry, both Dan and Phil ready to quench the thirst they had have since Phil left. After they were kissing for what seemed like forever, Dan's hands traveled down from Phil's cheeks to his shoulders where he pushed Phil back, stopping the kiss.

Dan and Phil were both left breathless for a minute before Phil took a step forward. He rested his face under Dan's chin. He slid his hands underneath Dan's shirt to feel the warm skin.

"I've been thinking about you all week, Dan." Phil said in a husky voice. Dan blushed slightly.

Normally Phil took control in the bedroom, and Dan loved way it felt when Phil pinned him down to the bed and fucked him mercilessly, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to take charge. Dan grabbed Phil's wrist, and pulled his hands away from him. Dan leaned close into Phil and whispered,

"I'm going to punish you for leaving me." Phil shuddered at the words, a little nervous, and a lot turned on by Dan's new found dominance.

Dan pulled Phil into their bedroom, and pushed him onto their bed. He climbed on top Phil, straddling his hips. He could feel Phil's erection through his jeans, and grinded down onto him earning a soft moan. He gained the confidence from the way Phil reacted to make his next move.

"Stay." Dan growled to Phil as he got off of him, and walked to the closet. He pulled out two ties, and was nearly shaking from excitement to try something he had wanted to do since the time he and Phil had first started dating. Dan turned around and faced Phil, the two ties dangling from his hands.

"Can I tie you down, Phil?" Dan asked with a smile too sweet for the question he was asking. Phil bite his lip, flushing, and eagerly nodded.

Dan walked back over to the bed, and put the ties next to where Phil was sitting. He took off Phil's shirt and rakes his nails across Phil's sides before pushed him back down. Dan pulled Phil's hands up to the backboard of their shared bed. He tied a lose knot around Phil's hands at the bed's posts.

Dan stood back to appreciate his work. Phil's entire face and chest were red, and a small embarrassed smile played on his lips. Dan straddled Phil again, and kissed him softly, before moving down to mouth at his jaw. He sucked and bit at his neck leaving lots little red love bits that would soon fade and be a distant memory of their love making.

Phil was always quiet when they had sex not vocal like Dan. Phil only let out little moans and gasps when Dan would shout and moan so loud that the entire apartment complex would be aware of what they were up to. Today, Dan was determined to drive Phil crazy. He wanted to make Phil scream, and beg like Phil did to him.

Dan left a trail of kisses with the occasional lick and nip down from Phil's neck to his nipples before stopping to make full eye contact with Phil. Dan lets out a little smirk before licking Phil's nipple painfully slow.

Phil threw his head back, gasping for breath, overwhelmed by the sensation. He whined as Dan gently scraped his teeth around his sensitive nipple. Dan lapped once more at his nipple, and gives Phil's other nipple the same treatment before continuing to lick down his torso. Dan pulled up when he reaches the top of Phil's jeans, and just stared at Phil.

Phil squeezed his eyes shut, and took in quick, shallow breaths. Dan cupped Phil's cheeks, and kissed Phil.

"You're so beautiful." Dan cooed at Phil. Phil's breath hitched as Dan begins to palm him throw his jeans.

Their lips reunited in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Dan's tongue thrusting into Phil's mouth with vigor. Phil groaned loudly, which sparked a fire deep in the depths of Dan's stomach causing his to palm at Phil more frantically.

Dan suddenly stood up, untied Phil, and pulled him up. Phil is so aroused he can barely stand and had to lean on Dan. Dan guided Phil to the head of the bed, and tied Phil's hands, so they are behind him and attached to the bed post.

Dan sinked to his knees, and yanks Phil's pants down exposing his Pikachu boxers, which are soaked in precum. Dan smirked, and pulled those aside to.

Phil let out a surprised yelp, as his penis is engulfed by the warm heat of Dan's mouth. Dan hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

"Dan." Phil moaned, as Dan expertly swirled his tongue around Phil.

"Dan!" Phil gasped.

Dan fucked his mouth on Phil's penis, deep throating him. Pretty quickly after Dan and Phil had started dating, they discovered Dan didn't have a gag reflex, and Dan was always ready and eager to use his skills to please Phil.

"Dan, please!" Phil begged. Dan pulled off with a wet pop.

"I can't hear you, Phil." Dan teased before licking up the length of Phil's penis tantalizingly slow.

"DAN!" Phil screamed, shocking Dan, who pulled off from Phil. "…I want…need to touch you." Phil stammered. Dan took pity on Phil, and untied him whilst kissing him gently.

Dan and Phil fell back onto the bed with Phil on top. Phil reached over to the side table, and grabbed a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, and circled Dan's entrance before pushing in slowly.

Phil added another finger, and sucked hard on Dan's neck. Phil pumped his fingers faster, occasionally scissoring them. Dan cries out as Phil angled his fingers and hit his prostate.

Dan hooked his leg around Phil's waist, and flipped them over. Dan pores lobe over his hand, and slicks up Phil's cock with a couple of lazy strokes. Dan lined himself up with Phil, and lowered himself onto Phil's cock.

They let out a collective moan, as Dan rocked back on Phil's cock. Phil snapped his hips up to meet Dan's. Phil grabbed Dan's waist, and pulled Dan down harder, and faster. Dan threw his head back with a look of pure ecstasy on his face as Phil continuously was able to hit Dan's prostrate. Nothing could compare to the feeling of having Phil buried inside him. The bed squeaked to the rhythm of their fucking.

Their thrusts became frantic as they get closer to climax. Dan leaned down and clasped hands with Phil. Dan began to tremble shouting,

"Phil. Phil! FUCK PHIL!" Dan suddenly arched his back, and came hard with the feeling of waves of fire crashing over him.

Phil thrusted up a few more times before stuttering to a stop, and coming inside Dan with a shout of Dan's name.

Dan collapsed on top of Phil. Phil wrapped one arm around Dan, as Dan closed his eyes, and rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil pushed some of Dan's hair that was plastered to his forehead out of Dan's face. They were both covered in sweat and sticky.

"Dan come on. We have to shower." Phil said lovingly.

"No." Dan whined, and snuggled closer to Phil. Dan was in post coital bliss, and never wanted to move from that spot again.

"The fans are waiting to watch us scare ourselves. We can't disappoint them." Dan still didn't move, so Phil got up on his own and headed toward their bathroom shaking his Shakira hips. "Fine. I'll just have to shower by myself." Phil winked, and stuck out his tongue.

"You cheeky little shit." Dan said shaking his head. "Okay, okay." Dan reluctantly got out of bed to join Phil in the shower.

After their shower, they got ready to film the finale for Spooky Week on DanAndPhilGames.

"Oh, I left a pretty big hickey. Sorry!" Phil exclaimed while they were getting dressed. Dan touched the large purplish red mark fondly.

"It's okay. I can wear that pullover that covers my neck. You know the one that has horns." Dan said.

"Mmm…You look so cute in that!" Phil said, as he wrapped his arms loosely around Dan from behind. Phil lays his head on Dan's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the hickey. "I might have to leave more often if we are going to have sex like that when I return." He said jokingly.

Dan suddenly turned around a scared impression on his face.

"Don't leave me Phil…I can't be without you." Dan pleaded sadly. Phil cupped Dan's face in his hands, and looked at him seriously.

"I will never leave you." Phil stated, then smiled his brilliant smile. "Now come on, let's go get chased by Slendy." Dan chuckled softly.

"I love you." Dan said warmly.

"I love you, too." Phil chirped.


End file.
